Kiss
by yongchan
Summary: 'Kalau saja aku tau dengan mencium Joonmyun aku dapat dengan mudah menjadikannya kekasihku, mungkin sudah sejak awal bertemu aku akan langsung menciumnya' batin Kris saat ia merasakan kembali bibir manis Suho. Drabble/KrisHo... RnR?


Title: Kiss

Cast: Kris & Suho

Warning: boy x boy, gak jelas, typo bertebaran, ooc mungkin muahaha

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joonmyun" mendengar namanya disebut Suho pun menoleh dan mendapati Kris yang kini sudah duduk tepat disampingnya

"Ada apa?" bukannya menjawab Kris malah menggeleng kecil, membuat Suho menatap heran kearahnya.

Suho pun melanjutkan acara menonton televisinya yang sempat teralihkan sebentar tadi. Saat sedang asik-asiknya Suho menonton Kris malah memanggilnya lagi

"Joonmyun"

"..."

"Joonmyun"

"..."

"Joomyun" panggil Kris lagi, tapi kali ini dengan suara lebih nyaring

"Ada apa sih Yifan?" Akhirnya Suho merespon, Kris tidak menjawab yang ada ia malah menatap lekat Suho saja. Suho mendengus kesal, tak biasanya Kris bersikap aneh dan menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Kris tetap diam dan tetap menatap Suho

"Yifan berhenti bersikap aneh"

"Siapa yang bersikap aneh?"

"Kau" jawab Suho lalu tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, melihat tingkah Suho yang seperti itu membuat Kris tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar. Suho sangat manis pikirnya.

"Joonmyunie" Suho tak menyahut, ia masih betah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berusaha mengabaikan panggilan manis dari Kris tersebut. Kris terkekeh pelan, karena menyadari Suho sedang kesal padanya.

Kris menyeringai kecil saat ia memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan membuat Suho meresponnya dan mungkin juga bisa membuat hubungan sebatas teman mereka menjadi hal yang lebih lagi.

"Joonmyunie" panggil Kris lalu menangkup wajah Suho dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Memaksa Suho untuk menatap wajah tampannya. Suho menatap Kris tak mengerti. Kris tersenyum ahh lebih tepatnya menyeringai lagi ketika melihat pandangan Suho yang polos saat itu. Entah kemana wajah cemberutnya Suho tadi haha. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suho. Dan detik berikutnya bibir mereka pun saling bersentuhan.

Suho hanya diam, sepertinya ia masih belum menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Kris saat ini.

Merasa kurang karena hanya menempel, Kris pun hendak melumat bibir Suho saat itu. Tak apakan dilumat? Lagipula sepertinya Suho tak menolak, lihat saja sudah hampir tiga menit bibir mereka menempel dan Suho pun hanya diam saja. Jadi Kris menyimpulkan diamnya Suho itu membuktikan kalau Suho juga ingin bibir mereka bukan hanya saling menempel.

Akhirnya Kris pun sedikit melumat bibir Suho yang baginya terasa manis tersebut. Sementara itu Suho membulatkan matanya lucu, saat menyadari Kris menciumnya sekarang. Demi apa Kris temannya menciumnya sekarang? Mimpi apa Suho tadi malam -..- inginnya Suho mendorong Kris saat itu juga, tapi sepertinya ia terbuai akan ciuman Kris tersebut. Dan setelahnya Suho pun mulai balas melumat bibir Kris. Kris tersenyum kecil disela-sela ciumannya saat dirasanya Suho sudah mulai membalas semuanya.

Entah berapa lama bibir mereka saling berpangutan, yang jelas mereka cukup puas dengan ciuman panjang saat itu. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan ciuman panjang mereka, mereka pun hanya diam saja. Sepertinya mereka meresa canggung sekarang.

"Yifan" panggil Suho dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik. Kris diam saja, ia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Suho setelah ini

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Karena aku ingin" jawab Kris jujur

"Tapi itu ciuman pertamaku" ucap Suho lirih sambil mengusap bibirnya yang kini masih sedikit membengkak karena ciuman panjang tadi

"Lalu?"

"Aku kan ingin memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada kekasihku nanti" Suho pun menundukan kepalanya sedih

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku"

"Ehh?" Suho bingung mendengar kata-kata Kris tersebut. Entah itu bisa dibilang Kris menembaknya atau apa, yang jelas Suho merasa senang.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa kah seorang Kim Joonmyun mau menjadi kekasih seorang Wu Yifan?" Suho mengangguk kecil, itu artinya ia kekasih Kris sekarang. Dan detik berikutnya mereka menyatukan bibir mereka lagi.

.

'Kalau saja aku tau dengan mencium Joonmyun aku dapat dengan mudah menjadikannya kekasihku, mungkin sudah sejak awal bertemu aku akan langsung menciumnya' batin Kris saat ia merasakan kembali bibir manis Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Hhaha aneh ya jadinya

Tapi reviewnya boleh kali ya? awkakwk


End file.
